


A Petstuck Tale

by Goldenfire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Christmas Morning, Developing ships, More angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Petstuck, Presents, Sadstuck, The Lalondes are sisters and the Striders are their weird cousins, family stuff, pesterlogs, soon to be temporarily moved to the T rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenfire/pseuds/Goldenfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kanaya Maryam is a troll on the streets, abandoned and alone. She is picked up by Roxy Lalonde, who takes her home and cares for her, giving her a safe, warm place to live. There are questions to be asked, and answers to be told.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Why was she on the street?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Who would be so heartless as to leave her all alone?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>What will happen next?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Also known as <i>The story of a lost troll, two sisters, and family conflict.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long term story. I'm going to write it as I feel like it. Any relationships listed will be explored in future chapters

A little troll in a small black T-shirt and a little red skirt sat on the sidewalk, under an overhang. It had been raining in the city for three days now. She held up her 'Free To Good Home' sign, hoping someone passing by would see her and offer to take her home. A young blonde glanced her way and then looked again, stopping and taking the time out of her holiday rush to read what the sign said. The small cat sized troll with big ears, a tail with a puff of black fur on the end, and cute little paws looks up with big green eyes. She smoothes her black tuft of head fur and smiles hopefully.  
  
"Adopt A Troll?" She asked, hopeful, and the blonde, whose name was Roxy Lalonde, smiled back. She elbowed past someone and knelt next to the troll, setting down the bag of groceries.  
  
“Hey there, little one. So, you’re lookin’ for a home?” She asked, tapping the sign. The young troll nodded.  
  
“Yes. If You’ll Have Me?” Her eyes shone with hope at the interest Roxy was showing; although it was hope tempered by past experiences with those who pretended to be kind before treating her worse than she was treated on the streets.  
  
“Of course! A cute little thing like you doesn’t deserve to be out here all alone like this.” Roxy smiled. “What’s your name?”  
  
“Kanaya.”  
  
“It’s nice to meet you, Kanaya. I’m Roxy. Now come on, let’s get you to your new home.” The blonde girl picked her up, but she wriggled free, looking as though she remembered something important, and dashed off down an alley. “Hey! Wait!” Roxy snatched up her groceries and raced after her. She found the troll digging through a box filled with packing peanuts. There was one stuck to her horn, but she didn’t seem to notice. “Hey! What’s with the running?” Roxy asked, walking over.  
  
“I Just Remembered Something. I Forgot To Bring It With Me This Morning.” Kanaya explained, and leaned halfway into the box to pull out a small cloth bag that she tied around her chest. “There… Thank You For Following Me… I Should Have Said Something But I Didn’t. I’m Sorry, Roxy.” She batted the packing peanut off her horn and crouched there, looking somewhat ashamed. Roxy felt her heart melt a little.  
  
“Hey, hey… It’s okay, Kanaya. Come on, let’s go home.” She unzipped her coat and picked Kanaya up, tucking her inside and zipping it again, bag and all. She looked at her hands, damp, and found them filthy. Kanaya ducked her head.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“No, no, it’s okay. Dirt comes out.” She assured her. The little troll nodded, curling close. Roxy picked her groceries back up and headed back out into the insanity that was a city at Christmastime.  
  
“Where Do You Live?” Kanaya asked.  
  
“Not too far away. I’m surprised I haven’t seen you before, I go by here all the time!”  
  
“I Just Switched To This Street Today…”  
  
“That explains a lot.”  
  
Roxy turned into an apartment building, and headed up a few flights of stairs. Kanaya peaked out, curious as to what was going on. Roxy fumbled for her key and unlocked the door, stepping inside and relocking it. She unzipped her coat, letting Kanaya down, and found her white shirt nearly black with filth. “Hm.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“It’s fine, Kanaya. I don’t really care that much.” Roxy smiled, shrugging, and set the groceries in the kitchen. She came back, and Kanaya was still sitting right in place, looking around. “Come on. Bath time!” Roxy grinned, picking her up again. Kanaya smiled.  
  
“A Bath Actually Sounds Nice For Once.” She admitted. Roxy smiled, but only a little. She felt how light the small troll was, and cradled her close, able to feel her ribs through her fur.  
  
“After a bath, we’ll get you a meal.”  
  
“I’m Not That Hungry…” She murmured, shrugging. She just… wasn’t. Roxy frowned, but decided to move on, setting Kanaya down in the bathroom and running the water for the bath. When it was deep enough, Kanaya set her bag, shirt, and skirt aside, and let Roxy put her in the tub, purring loudly at the warmth. The blonde giggled.  
  
“That’s so cute!” Roxy told her, and grabbed the soap. She spent the next half hour scrubbing the small bundle of fur clean. When she was done, the water had been changed once, despite her tight budget, and Kanaya’s fur was a very nice pale shade of grey. Roxy wrapped her in a towel and cuddled the purring troll. “There. Much better.”  
  
“Yes. Thank You Very Much.” She smiled, blinking sleepily in the warmth.  
  
“You’re very welcome.” Roxy took her out to the kitchen and set her on the chair, getting her a shot glass to use instead of a regular glass, and filling it with milk. “Here. You have to at least drink something. You’re all fur and bones, Kanaya, I felt it.” She took the glass reluctantly, really not hungry at all, but drank the milk anyway. Roxy smiled and went to change her shirt, then put the groceries away. Kanaya watched her, warm and safe. Her hunger was returning too, as she drank and remembered what food tasted like.  
  
“Actually… Can I Have Some Sort Of Raw Meat?” she asked hopefully. Roxy nodded.  
  
“Of course! Here, looks like I’m making chicken for dinner.” She pulled the chicken back out and opened it, slicing enough off for her and putting it in a bowl. Kanaya took it and ate with a vengeance. When she was finished, she licked her paws and muzzle, setting the bowl up on the table, and yawned. Roxy picked her up. “Nap time?”  
  
“Yeah…” She purred and licked Roxy’s chin, snuggling close. She felt safe, and warm, and very, very sleepy. Roxy took her into her room, and settled her on her bed.  
  
“There you go… Now you sleep, okay?” Kanaya nodded, curled up with a blanket, and quickly fell asleep. She ended up sucking on one paw in her sleep, her extreme youth showing. Roxy smiled, and pet her fur, then went to get a drink and see what could be done about those clothes she had.  
  
Because apparently, she had a troll now.


	2. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly cute exploring of the apartment. Cute cuddly adorableness. Yup. Not a front for sisterly angst at all, nope, not a front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm udating as I feel like it. This one is from my phone. When inspiration hits, you know?

Kanaya slept solidly, through the entire night. Roxy moved the young troll to a box with blankets and pillows cushioning her. She blinked awake warm and content, rolling in the soft plushness. She opened her eyes to sunlight streaming softly through the window on a Saturday, three days before Christmas. Roxy was still snoring, and Kanaya grinned, hopping out and stretching out. She combed her fur with her paws and then leapt up onto the bed.  
  
"Roxy! Roxy! Hey, Wake Up, Come On! It's Morning And Really Sunny Out And I Think It Snowed!" The light was brighter than it should've been for the time of day, only 9 a.m. Roxy groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.  
  
"No. Go 'way, fi' more minutes..." she grumbled, and that prompted Kanaya to jump up on her back, trampling across her spine. She cursed and rolled over. "Kanaynay, what the ever loving hell? Let a girl sleep!"  
  
"It Snowed!" she beamed, and then leapt across to the windowsill, pushing the miniblinds up. Yes, it had snowed, quite a lot of snow too, all of a sudden. It was bright and white all over, the plows still struggling through the less used streets cars rushing along on the major roads.  
  
Roxy rolled over and groaned again. "Uuuugh! I don' wanna get uuuuuup!" she complained. Kanaya jumped and dragged the blinds open, sunlight blasting the poor sleeping girl. She turned her head and winced. "Fine! Fine! God Kanaynay, why?" she heaved herself out of bed and took her troll off the windowsill, shutting the blinds and grabbing her robe, walking out to the kitchen.  
  
Kanaya hopped out of Roxy's arms and hugged her leg gently, purring softly. "You're So Warm." she murmured. Roxy rolled her eyes, letting the fluffy little troll hang tight to her leg while she made them both breakfast. Kanaya got a small bowl of chicken and another shotglass of milk, and Roxy made scrambled eggs and dry toast with a glass of half milk and half coconut vodka.  
  
"You Drink?" Kanaya asked as they sat at the table to eat, Kanaya in Roxy's lap.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"No, No, There's Nothing Wrong With It. You Just Remind Me Of Someone." she shrugged, and filled her mouth with chicken so she wouldn't have to talk. Roxy made a face, curious, but just finished her breakfast. Her phone buzzed, and she snatched it off it's charging station on the floor by the table, the only unused plug in the kitchen.  
  
"... Oh." she muttered when she saw who had texted her, and hesitated, then shut her phone off.  
  
Kanaya opened her mouth to pry, but didn't. Roxy had respected her privacy, so she would respect Roxy's. She drank her milk and hopped down. "Can I Explore Now?"  
  
"Go for it." Roxy said, smiling. Kanaya beamed and shot off to explore, sticking her nose everywhere. Roxy cleaned up breakfast and then followed to watch, a smile settling on her face.  
  
Her drink sat untouched on the table.  
  
Kanaya sniffed around and ended up under the couch, batting at dust balls. She heard Roxy's footsteps going away, and kept playing. She tuned out her voice, since she sounded like she was on the phone with someone, and ended up coated in dust. She licked and spat the dust off herself after rolling out, and went to find her bag, which was in the bathroom.  
  
Kanaya rummaged through her bag for her spare shirt, pulling it on. She hoped Roxy would wash her clothes for her. That skirt was her most prized possession.  
  
Once in her shirt, she stretched again, and bounced up onto the counter, fixing her fur. As far as she knew, she was the only fashion conscious troll that existed, but she didn't care. She smoothed her fur, and borrowed some toothpaste after scrubbing her paws. The soap smelled like flowers. It was nice.  
  
Kanaya smeared the toothpaste on her sharp teeth, and sat, dealing with the weird feeling. She was used to such things, having kept herself in good condition before her homelessness became a thing. She heard Roxy shouting and wrinsed her mouth from the sink, feeling sooo much fresher, and then bounced down, heading out.  
  
"Roxy? Is Everything Okay?"  
  
Roxy was sitting on the couch, head in her hands. She didn't reply, just shook her head. Kanaya jumped into her lap, forcing her to snuggled. Roxy moved her hands, revealing tears, and Kanaya made a soft crooning sound, curling close and purring. The blonde woman tangled her fingers in the young trolls fur, and cried softly into it. Kanaya just tucked close, okay with it. She didn't ask, and Roxy didn't tell, but it didn't matter. Kanaya curled up and purred softly, and Roxy lay down on her back, cuddling her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking a poll. If you think I should add another troll eventually(eventually being when I feel like it), list who it should be and how you think they should show up, in the comments. If not, put 'Nope'.


	3. Snow And A Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya plays in the snow.  
> Also Strider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss snow. Also, we might get some tomorrow, so I'm in a snow mood.

Kanaya sat up again, and walked over to the window, leaping onto the sill. She pressed her paws to the cold glass, looking down. "Can We Go To The Park?" She asked excitedly. Roxy stood up.  
"Well... Eh. Sure. Why not?" she grinned.  
  
Kanaya squeeled and leapt down, running in circles. "Awesome! Thank You Roxy!" she grinned, and leapt into her arms, purring loudly. She laughed and cuddled the troll, kissing her head between her horns. She giggled and smiled, then Roxy set her down and got up to bundle up. She glanced at Kanaya.  
  
"Are you okay without a coat or something?" she asked. The little troll nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I'll Be Fine. It's Just Snow." she shrugged. Roxy nodded, and opened the door, heading down in mittens, boots, and a heavy coat. Kanaya followed with just her shirt, her fur fluffed up. When they reached the street, Roxy picked her up and carried her on the 3 block walk to the park. She purred, tucked close. The rain had been replaced by a cold front and a lot of heavy snow. Kanaya wiggled in Roxy's arms, energetic. She was still skinny, unhealthily so, but she didn't care. She loved the snow, and wanted to play in it so badly.  
  
They reached the park and Roxy set her down in the nearly untouched snow. Kanaya dashed off, light enough to pad carefully over the snow, leaving slight footprints. After a bit of excited scampering across the cold, she flicked her tail and jumpeed, plunging into the snow. She yelped and rolled around, wiggling through the snow back to Roxy. She came up covered in white and grinning wide. Roxy laughed.  
  
"Damn, you're so cute!" she said, and picked her up. Kanaya patted her nose.  
  
"Thanks!" she giggled, and then shook herself off in Roxy's hands. Snow spattered the girl, who squeeked, and laughed. Kanaya purred, smiling. Roxy kissed her snowy head. "Hahaha!"  
  
"Yo Rox, when did you get a pet?"  
  
Roxy turned towards the voice, and saw her cousin, Dirk. "Oh! Dirky! Hi! Yeah, I adopted a troll!" she tucked Kanaya close, waving. The blonde, older guy waved in return, walking over.  
  
"Seriously? Is that smart?" he joked. Roxy puncheed him in the shoulder lightly.  
  
"Hey, don't be an ass!"  
  
"Hahaha. We all know you just want my ass."  
  
"Duuude, you're my cousin! No!"  
  
"I'm kidding. So who's the fluffy little snowball?" Dirk smiled. Roxy nodded.  
  
"Kanaya, this is my cousin Dirk. Dirk, Kanaya." she introduced. Kanaya smiled and waved shyly.  
  
"Hi." she said quietly.  
  
Dirk smiled. "Nice to meet you." he reached out with one fingerless gloved hand and ruffled her fur. She purred slightly. Roxy smiled wider.  
  
"Yeah, I found her yesterday, under an overhang, hiding from the rain. I'm glad I did, too! She would've been out in the snow otherwise! Plus, I haven't drunk a drop in two days." she announced proudly. Dirk's smile widened.  
  
"Good for you, Rox!" he patted her shoulder. She smiled back. Kanaya looked between them.  
  
"Roxy, You Have A Drinking Problem?" she asked quietly. Roxy looked down at her.  
  
"Well... Yes. Sort of. I'm working on it."  
  
"Oh... Okay." Kanaya curled up in her arms, shivering slightly. Roxy sighed, and unzipped her coat. Kanaya settled into it, soaking her shirt again. "Thank You."  
  
"This needs to not become a habit."  
  
"It Won't."  
  
Dirk smiled warmly and pet Kanaya's head again, which peaked out around boob level. "Nice position, Roxy."  
  
"Hey! Pervert!" she accused, but laughed. Kanaya covered her face with her paws, embarrassed.  
  
Dirk chuckled. "Maybe I'll get a troll. With Dave out of the house, I don't really have company."  
  
"You'd be less lonely. Don't assault it with puppet ass and I think you'll be fine."  
  
"I'm not going to assault it with puppet ass."  
  
"You did to Dave."  
  
"I wanted him to carry on the family legacy!"  
  
"Of puppet ass."  
  
"Oh shut up. You love the puppet ass."  
  
Roxy rolled her eyes. "What ever, Dirky. Anyway, I should get Kanaya home. It was good seeing you!" they hugged carefully, so as not to squish a confused and silent Kanaya, and said their goodbyes. Roxy headed home. They got there in silence, and she toweled Kanaya off before the troll spoke.  
  
"... What The Hell Just Happened?"  
  
"Dirk happened."


	4. Christmas Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy remembers that it's Christmas, and now she has to get Kanaya a present in only two days.  
> Dirk comes for his weekly Sunday breakfast visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Christmas time as spring rolls around. So shoot me. :P

Kanaya and Roxy lounged around for the rest of that day, doing not much of anything. Kanaya still wouldn't let Roxy see what was in her bag, and she didn't pry, no matter how curious she was. She made hot dogs for lunch and reheated leftover chicken for dinner. They watched TV and lazed about for the night. Kanaya asked to use the computer and watched YouTube videos all afternoon.  
  
That night, Kanaya climbed up into bed with Roxy, lonely in her small box. Roxy pulled her close in her sleep, tucking around her in a protective way. Kanaya smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
In the morning, Kanaya woke to an empty bed, and sat up, rubbing her eyes, and the smell of bacon floating from the kitchen. She pricked her ears up, hearing faint sounds of talk, and went though her morning routine before going to see who was out there. She found Dirk makeing breakfast, Roxy half asleep at the kitchen table.  
  
"Hey Kanaynay." she muttered drowsily. "I forgot to tell you, Dirk comes over every Sunday for breakfast, and to remind me to go to work tomorrow." she groaned, head flopping into the table.  
  
Kanaya giggled and hopped into her lap, purring softly. "Sounds Fun." she commented. Dirk nodded, and set two plates on the table, one big, one small. Kanaya found bacon, a few pieces of egg, two peices of toast, and half an orange on it. She snatched up the bacon in minutes. Roxy ate at a far slower pace and had coffee with it. Dirk joined them soon enough.  
  
"Man... Remember when we had Rose and Dave at these things?" he said, daydreaming. Roxy noddeed.  
  
"Yeah... I miss Rose, Dirk. I mean... She just left! She vanished from my life in the middle of rehab, and now she's calling again, and I'm almost done, and I feel..." she searched for a word.  
  
"Abandoned." Kanaya quipped. Roxy blinked and pet her softly.  
  
"Yeah. Abandoned."  
  
Dirk sighed. "You two are so perfect for each other."  
  
They balked at the same time.  
  
"Dirk! That's horrible!" "I Am Not Flushed For Roxy!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Flushed?" he crunched a piece of bacon.  
  
"Yes." Kanaya explained. "Flushed. It Is The Bold Red Quadrant Of Troll Relationships."  
  
"Oh yeah. Troll stuff."  
  
"But really, Dirk, don't be a butt, that's just creepy and weird."  
  
"Well, it actually happens! It is a legitimate thing that happens. Do you not use the internet or something?"  
  
"What part of the internet are you in?" Roxy's eyebrows went skyward. Kanaya's fluffy little eyebrows did too.  
  
"I Agree With Roxy. You're Going To Get A Virus That Way."  
  
Dirk shrugged. "I doubt it." he said, and snatched Kanaya's eggs. She didn't care, just picking up her orange. "I mean, you're going to be twice that size full grown anyway, right Kanaya?"  
  
"Well... Yes."  
  
"So best of luck to you."  
  
He got an orange thrown at his head.  
  
After he'd left, Kanaya looked up at Roxy from her position half laying on her lap on the couch. "So... Just To Be Clear, Your Aren't Flushed For Me?"  
  
Roxy rolled her eyes. "We've been over this. No, I am not flushed for you." she assured her. Kanaya relaxed.  
  
"Good. That Would Be Hard To Explain To My Moirail."  
  
"Enough with the quadrant talk. Kanaynay, Christmas is two days away, and I need to get you a present. What do you want?"  
  
She thought for a while in silence. "... Sewing Supplies."  
  
"Sewing supplies?"  
  
"Sewing Supplies." she confirmed with a nod. Roxy poked her little belly, covered in a clean shirt.  
  
"That explains why you have clothes."  
  
"Yes, I Make My Own."  
  
"Oh that's nifty!"  
  
"Nifty?" Kanaya crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Roxy shrugged.  
  
"What? One of my friends says it." Kanaya rolled her eyes. Roxy pet her fur softly, and they sat in comfortable silence. "... Okay, I have to go shopping. You, stay." she poked her nose, making her sneeze, and smiled. Kanaya nodded. "Okay." she batted at the hand real quick, then settled back on the couch. Roxy bundled up and headed out, hurrying to the nearest fabric store. God she was so obvious. No tact. You know what? Fuck tact, she was going to pull a Strider and wrap it three times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep voting for which troll I should include next! (I probably should've included this in the last chapter too. Oh well!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Morning in the Strider residence, and Kanaya and Roxy have stayed over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped Monday, because all that would happen is Roxy working. Uneventful, boring.

Kanaya woke and pounced, slamming down on Roxy's shoulders. "Wake Up! Wake Up! It's Christmas, Roxy!" she shouted excitedly. Roxy woke up with a start and Kanaya tumbled off her as she shot into a sitting position.  
  
"What the _FUCK ___, Kanaya?" she shouted, bleary with sleep. The troll blinked, shocked at her reaction.  
  
"I... I'm Sorry, It's Just, It's Christmas..." she folded her ears down and looked ashameed of herself. Roxy rubbed her face and sighed...  
  
"No, I'm sorry. You have every right to be excited, and it _is ___Christmas." she motioned Kanaya back up and into her lap. "Come here. I'm sorry I snapped at you."  
  
She crawled up into Roxy's lap, and purred quietly. "I Forgive You." she said with a smile. Roxy smiled back.  
  
The youngest Strider walked down the stairs in flannel pajamas and shades. At 19 and six years younger than Roxy and Dirk, he was halfway through year two of college. He was in music, and was pretty profitable with the techno and dubstep CDs he sold on his own. He waved at them.  
  
"Sup?" he asked, heading for the kitchen. He came back with three bottles of apple juice, and tossed one to each of them. Kanaya bit a hole in the top of hers, so she wouldn't spill it, and Roxy cracked hers open. Dave was already chugging his.  
  
"Morning Dave. Sleep well?" Roxy asked, smiling.  
  
"Obviously, I slept like a rock. Ironically, of course." he assured them.  
  
Suddenly Dirk flashstepped down the steps and snatched Dave's shades off his face, leaving the younger blonde boy without his usual shield in front of his bright red eyes.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"No shades on Christmas Day, Dave. You know the rules." his usual pointy anime shades weren't shielding his odd orange eyes. Roxy grinned, and snuggled Kanaya into the blankets.  
  
"Yeah, Dave. Silly boy!" she teased. Dave just scowled and glared at her. She ignored him. "So, Dirky boy, present time?"  
  
He nodded, and went over to the dinky plastic abomination in the corner. "Let's see what's under the Kringlefucker this year, eh?" Dave had apptly named the mistake of a plastic tree two years ago, when Rose still talked to them all, and came to family functions. There were five piles under the tree, one for each of them, wrapped in respectively colored paper that matched all their eyes, except Kanaya's presents. Her's were color coded for who gave them to her. There was a lavender pile that would be shipped out later that week.  
  
"Kanaya." Dirk handed her the multicolored pile. Three presents, the most out of everyones except Rose's.  
  
"Dave." A very red two presents were placed in front of the cool guy. He nodded.  
  
"Roxy." The bright pink paper was practically neon.  
  
"And myself." Dirk sat with his orange presents. "Alright, tradition states that the youngest go first. So... Kanaya? Go ahead."  
  
She nodded, and opened Dave's present first, a badly wrapped pair of miniature shades. She put them on, and Dave smiled.  
  
"You're definitely a cool girl now."  
  
"Thank You, Dave." the troll smiled back, and set them on the table with his, moving on to Dirk's present. It was overwrapped, as usual, in three layers of orange. Inside were four small bundles of yarn, and troll sized knitting needles, each bundle one of their eye colors. Green, pink, orange and red. "Oh, Thank You Dirk! Now I Can Learn To Knit! Awesome!" Dirk nodded and Kanaya set it aside and moved on.  
  
She opened Roxy's present, which was wrapped in four layers of wrapping paper and three boxes total. Kanaya pulled off the paper from the last box and found that it was a miniature sewing machine. "... Oh... Oh Roxy, Thank You. Thank You So, So, So Much." she teared up a little and tackle hugged Roxy, purring loudly. She laughed quietly and smiled, cuddling her.  
  
"Hey... I'm glad you like it." she smiled wide. Kanaya purred loudly and nuzzled close. Dave opened his presents next.  
  
There was a huge container of apple juice from Dirk, and 30 bucks from Roxy. "Buy yourself something nice." she said. Dave nodded and now Dirk opened his presents. There was a new Fullmetal Alchemist shirt, which he put on immediately, and a new pair of shades from Dave.  
  
Roxy opened her presents, and found a pink knit sweater from Dirk, and a custom, Dave Strider original from the cool guy himself. "Awesome, Dave! Sweetness!" she pulled the sweater on over her pajama shirt. Kanaya snuggled close.  
  
"So... Breakfast?" she asked.  
  
Dirk nodded. "Totally."  
  
They headed into the kitchen for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to vote for the troll! Once I insert one, the voting continues for who should show up next.


	6. A Dress And A Phonecall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya gets down to business and sews Roxy's present.
> 
> Something else happens too. Come find out what!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be cute.  
> Oh yeah, I probably won't update on the weekends very often. I just don't have time.

Kanaya sat at her new sewing machine, back at home. Roxy was at work. She had the house to herself, and she was going to make use of it.  
  
She began to sew, stitching the fabrics together quickly. She made a simple shirt for herself, just a plain old T-shirt. That was practice. She set the green article aside and pulled the material for Roxy's pink and black outfit over, and got to work, her little sewing machine humming along. The fabric formed quickly into a dress, a black base with pink trim and ruffles around the bottom.  
  
She heard the door unlock and grabbed a sheet of green, leaping over the sewing machine, hiding her work.  
  
Roxy walked in, and blinked. "... Kanaya, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
The troll stood there, in the middle of the living room, in front of a green sheet of cloth that obviously had something under it. "Um... Nothing? Look, Roxy, I Made Myself Another Shirt!" she held up the green piece of clothing. Roxy smiled.  
  
"Good job, Kanaya. When do I get my present?"  
  
"When I Get Useed To My Sewing Machine."  
  
"Touche."   
  
It was two weeks after Christmas. Roxy had gotten a call from her sister, and they had argued. Kanaya found that it sounded the same as the first argument, on her first day there, and wondered if that had been her, too. She just stayed under the couch and distracted herself until the shouting stopped. Then Roxy got out a box of chocolates, and popcorn for the troll, and they sat, ate comfort food, and watched movies all night.  
  
Now, though, Kanaya followed the blonde into the kitchen, and Roxy got them something to eat, handing Kanaya a bowl with chopped up steak, honey drizzled over it for added sweetness. Kanaya purred, and nuzzled her hand, taking the offered fork. Roxy sat down with her sandwich and Kanaya joined her, snuggling in her lap. They ate in warm silence.  
  
Roxy's phone buzzed, and she checked the number, then ignored it. Kanaya frowned, curiousity shining in her eyes. She snatched the phone and dashed off, diving under the couch.  
  
"KANAYA! Give me my phone back NOW!!" Roxy shouted, furious that she would do that.  
  
"No! I Want To Know Who It Is!" she said, and opened the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"I'm only calling because I have a quest- wait. Roxy?" a new voice sounded over the phone.  
  
"No, This Is Kanaya. Roxy Is Indisposed Right Now."  
  
"Indisposed. Very nice word, whoever you are. Where is my sister?"  
  
"I Suspected As Much. You Are Rose Lalonde?"  
  
"Yes. That's what caller ID is for. Now, I ask again. Where is my sister?"  
  
"She's Trying To Get Under The Couch As We Speak." Kanaya sat out of reach of Roxy, looking smug at the back of the couch.  
  
Roxy glared. "Get. Out. Here. Now, young troll." Kanaya mouthed 'Nope', and went back to the conversation.  
  
"Under the couch?" Rose sounded sceptical. "Who are you?"  
  
"Kanaya Maryam, Roxy's Pet Troll."  
  
Rose sounded incredulous. "You are... Her pet troll? I wasn't aware my sister was responsible enough for a pet fish, let alone a whole troll."  
  
Kanaya growled. "She Is More Than Capable Of Taking Care Of Me, Thank You Very Much. In Faact, She Has Done An Amazing Job! I Have Never Had A Safer, Warmer Place To Call Home. She Has Not Drunk A Drop Since I Got Here!" She said with all the belief that this was true in the world. Rose was silent for a moment, and Roxy glowed with pride. Her little Kanaya was sassing her sister, and it was adorable.  
  
"Well... Alright. I may have misjudged you, and her, Kanaya. Put Roxy on."  
  
Kanaya scooched over and handed Roxy the phone.  
  
"... Yeah. Okay. So... Three days? That works. I can get off work, and we can, like.. Talk. Just talk everything over." Roxy spoke with Rose, making plans. Kanaya crawled into her lap, purring loudly.  
  
Things would work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep voting! At this point, we have:  
> Vriska - 3  
> A leijon - 1  
> Karkat - 1  
> Everyone else - 0


	7. Dressing Appropriately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy gets her dress, and Rose shows up on their doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a cold. Which is why you had to wait for this chapter. My brain went mush.  
> Here it is. I struggled. Have fun. Sorry about the shitty format. I dun care at the moment. I'll, like, fix it later.

When Kanaya presented Roxy, two days later, with the knee length pink and black dress with a slit up the left side to the hip and a low, swooping neckline, with short sleeves, she squeeled, twirled while she clutched the dress close, and then changed outfits right there. Kanaya smiled, proud of her work.  
  
The dress was tight fitting, black, with pink sleeves and a pink strip around the middle active as a bodice, and seperating the skirt from the top half. Roxy twirled, the dress flaring up. Kanaya chuckled. "You Should Probably Wear Some Short, Tight Pants Or Something. Or Different Underwear." she pointed out, packing up her sewing machine. Roxy blushed, pushing her skirt flat.  
  
"You looked?"  
  
"Proffesional Interest Only. I Don't Swing That Species." she said, packing her things up. She was teasing, and Roxy knew it, teasing back.  
  
"Are you sure you don't go for the exotic?"  
  
"You Know I Don't. I Never Would've Expected That From You, Though. Actually, No, I Would."  
  
"Ohhh, like you're innocent. I hear you moan my name in your sleep." Roxy snickered. She loved that Kanaya could be such a little bitch sometimes, snarking back faster than Rose ever did.  
  
"You Must Be Mistaken. I Have Eyes Only For-" Her innuendo packed remark was cut short by a knock at the door. "Who Could That Be?" Kanaya wondered. Roxy headed for the door as Kanaya heaved her dewing machine onto her back and headed to put it in her and Roxy's room.  
  
She opened the door to find a second blonde woman, with lavender eyes staring into her own pink ones. Rose Lalonde stood in the door, her purple business suit covered by a black, puffy parka. Roxy stood and stared, having completely forgotten that today was the day her sister was supposed to be over.  
  
Today was the day they would be together for the first time in a year and a half.  
  
  
"May I come in?" Rose asked after a few more moments of awkward. Roxy snapped back from whatever suedo reality she was in.  
  
"Oh! Yeah. Yes. Of course, come on in." she stepped aside. Rose looked around and smiled.  
"You have a nice place here."  
"Thanks." Roxy shut the door slowly, and took Rose's coat, heading to her room to put it on the bed. Kanaya was just finishing packing her sewing machine under the bed.  
  
"Who Is It?" she asked.  
  
"Rose."  
  
"... Oh! Oh Shit! That _Is ___Today, Isn't It?" Kanaya said. It had taken her a moment, frowning and then coming to the realization that both of them had forgotten the date. Roxy nodded.  
  
"Come on." she picked the troll up and headed out. Rose was sitting on the couch, looking around curiously. Roxy smiled. "Rose, this is Kanaya. Kanaya, Rose." she introduced.  
  
Kanaya waved shyly. Rose smiled wide.  
  
"Hello. Oh, you are absolutely adorable." she said, and Kanaya nodded her thanks. "So..." Kanaya wiggled down and scampered out. She didn't want to be a part of this... This awkwardness. She skittered out of the room quickly, leaving the sisters to catch up. She went to hide and read one of Roxy's books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote now for the first troll because Rose is adopting one.  
> Oh, woops. Spoiler alert. Oh well. *gives no fucks*


	8. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters talk, and apparently more happens.  
> Movie night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This was supposed to go up earlier than this. Oh well, right?  
> Here I introduce implied ships. Hooray implication! :D

Kanaya stayed tucked away in the room, reading, as the sisters talked, argued loudly for a short while, and then... Well, it was silent for a long time. Kanaya just waited patiently for Roxy to come get her. She did, eventually, although her makeup was a little smeary, from tears probably. That didn't really explain the lipstick smears on her neck, but Kanaya decided to stay quiet and keep her suspicions to herself. What they did was no care of her own. She hopped off the bed and padded over to Roxy, hopping up into her arms.  
  
"How Did It Go?" she asked, nuzzling her throat.  
  
"It... Well, it went. We're watching a movie. Sorry it took so long." Roxy apologized. It was already past lunch, nearly 3 o'clock. Kanaya smiled at Rose as she was carried back out. Rose's hair was a mess, and her lipstick practically gone.  
  
"Hey." Rose waved a little. Kanaya waved back. Roxy set her on the couch with Rose, and the troll sniffed at her hand, then pushed into it when she attempted to pet her. The other Lalonde sat, scratching Kanaya's ears and watching her purr. "You know, I think I might get a troll." she muttered contemplatively, her mind whirring. Roxy shrugged.  
  
"Go for it. Hey, I'll make lunch, you two pick a movie." she suggested. Kanaya nodded, and hopped off the couch, tugging Rose along by her skirts. Rose followed her, and they sat by the movie racks, sorting.  
  
Roxy went into the kitchen, making sandwiches for them all. Kanaya got half a sandwich. She was still working on feeding her more, but it took time and careful deciet, which mostly involved simply cutting steadily larger sandwich portions for the little troll. Kanaya hadn't noticed yet, and she'd been there over a month.  
  
  
Kanaya looked over at Rose, and tilted her head. From a certain angle, the two Lalondes looked nearly identical, despite the 6 year age difference. Rose wiped lipstick off the edge of her face, and Kanaya raised her eyebrow. "Why Are You Covered In Lipstick?" she asked.  
  
Rose's face turned bright red, and she made a show of picking three movies. "'Don't Ask That', 'Fuck Off', or 'It's None of Your Business'?" she asked, and Kanaya held her paws in the air.  
  
"Hey, I Was Just Curous. You Didn't Have To Get All Defensive." she muttered, and picked Tangled off the bottom. "Here. Let's Watch This."  
  
"Tangled? Good movie." Rose nodded, putting the other movies back. Kanaya padded to the TV, and put the DVD in. Roxy came back with lunch, and set their plates on the side table.  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"Tangled." Rose said with a smile. They sat down, and Kanaya snuggled between the two Lalondes, on purpose. Rose blushing and her defensive actions had confirmed her suspicions that the two sisters had dont much more than just talk. She didn't really want to be witness to anything more.  
  
The movie started, and they ate lunch, it was an otherwise uneventful day. They watched Finding Nemo while eating pizza for dinner, and ended up sprawled over the couch, sort of just laying all over each other. Kanaya was curled up on Roxy's stomach, purring happily, and Roxy was laying on top of Rose, across her legs. It was cozy.  
  
"Kanaya, you're sleeping out here tonight." Roxy informed her as the movie ended. The young troll looked at her.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No. You're on the couch. Deal with it." Roxy countered. Rose wiggled out from under them, humming to herself. She snagged her phone from her coat, texting someone. She shut her phone off, and stood.  
  
"I'll see you in there, Rox." she said, going on in to bed. Roxy cuddled Kanaya a bit, and then set her down, going and coming back with her little bed.  
  
"Here you go, Kanaynay." She ruffled her ears, and Kanaya purred loudly, crawling into her bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Roxy."  
  
"'Night Kanaya. Sleep tight."  
  
She shut thee lights off and went to bed. Kanaya curled up and drifted quickly to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for the next troll to show up! :P Vriska is going to be Rose's. I introduce Jade in the next chapter, so everyone vote for who she will get.


	9. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets her troll. It turns out that she isn't as much of a stranger as orignally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba-doop-oop be-doop! Here's the next chapter! :P Introducing three new characters! Surpsises! :P

Rose spent the weekend at Roxy's. On Sunday, she again expressed interest in going to get a troll of her own. Roxy gathered their things, and Kanaya, and they headed out.  
"So, What Blood Color Are You Going To Get?" Kanaya asked. Rose blinked.  
  
"Blood color?" She asked, earning a patronizing look from the resident troll in Roxy's arms.  
  
"Blood Color. The Hemospectrum? Quadrants? Okay, Those Admitedly Have Nothing To Do With Each Other, But Still."  
  
Rose just looked confused, for once, but curious. "You'll have to forgive me. This is something of a spontaneous decision on my part." she pointed out. Kanaya groaned, and shook her head.  
  
"Okay... Crash Course On Trolls." she muttered. "Trolls Have Different Blood Colors. They Range From Marroon To Tyrian, Also Known As Fuschia. The Age Of A Troll, As Well As Size, Is Directly Influenced By The Hemospectrum. The Higher On The Spectrum The Troll, The Longer And Bigger They Get." Kanaya explained. Rose was literally taking notes with her phone.  
  
"Okay. That makes sense that there are linked traits." she said, and shivered. "Roxy, why can't we take a cab? It's cold." she complained. Her sister puffed clouds of her breath into the air.  
  
"Rawr. I'mma dragon. That's why. Besides, Rosie, the walking is good for you."  
  
"Fine." she grumbled a little bit. Kanaya giggled, and purred. She was plenty warm, tucked inside both of her shirts, and inside Roxy's coat.  
"So, Marroon Have Very Short Lives. Only A Few Sweeps. About Twelve Years, Usually. About That Anyway. It Can Be Shorter, Or Longer. It Increases From There, Multiplying The Original Number Of Years By How Many Steps Up The Hemospectrum They Are." Kanaya snuggled close as she continued the explanation. Rose kept taking notes. "I Will Live Around Seventy-Two Years." she purred louder, smiling up at Roxy, who ruffled her fluffy ears and smiled back.  
  
"I'm glad I have a lifelong companion, then." she said. Rose nodded.  
  
"So what color are you?"  
  
"Jade Green."  
  
"Okay. Pretty. Hey, we're almost there." Rose pointed to the petshop sign hanging half a block away. They picked up the pace and quickly slipped inside.  
  
  
Inside the shop there were many large pens with trolls chatting or playing, none older than six years, all with colored collars with a black symbol engraved on it, each symbol different. Different shaped horns all turned with heads, and they watched the humans walk through. There were puppies and kittens too, all making just as much noise in each of their respective pens, birds and fish in the back. Amphibians and reptiles had their own wall.  
  
The shop owner looked up from where she was scratching the ears of a seadwelling troll, a large tyrian blood, the only one in the store, who was leaning in a tank of water, her webbed feet and tail flicking the surface. The human looked up and smiled wide with a bucktoothed grin in a mocha colored face  
  
"Hello! Welcome to the Pet Palace! I'm Jade Harley, and how can I help you?"  
  
Rose smiled at the warm welcome, but not much. Roxy grinned, and unzipped her coat, setting Kanaya by the trolls. "We're looking to adopt a troll. Or, she is." she pointed at Rose, who waved.  
  
  
Kanaya sat down outside the pen, watching the, like, twenty younger trolls in the pen. One, a marroon, eyed her curiously.  
  
"hey. kanaya maryam, right?"  
  
Kanaya looked over, frowning, then her eyes lit up. "Aradia?"  
  
"yeah! 0h my g0sh! Hi!" the marroon, Aradia, scampered over and pressed to the fence. Kanaya sat up and pressed their paws together.  
  
"Hey! How Did You Get Here?"  
  
The two had grown up together, until Kanaya was adopted. Then abandoned, apparently.  
  
"i was put here after 0ld man lee hit gr0und level." she said, shrugging. "it happens. jade is really nice, s0 i d0nt really mind!" Aradia was chipper, if her voice slightly more t0neless than others. Kanaya smiled.  
  
"Good. My Owner's Sister Is Adopting. Unfortunately, She'll Probably Pick Higher Up The Spectrum..."  
  
"its fine, kanaya. stuff happens. im halfway thr0ugh my life anyway." she shrugged, nonchalant about it all. "hey! guess wh0 else is here! vriska!"  
  
"What?" Kanaya's jaw dropped. "Where Is She?!"  
  
"being m00dy 0ver there." she waved in her general direction, towards the far corner. Kanaya huffed, looked for the trademark horns, finding none. She frowned...  
  
"Hey Kanaynay, stop talking to the little cutie marroon and meet your new playmate!" Roxy called. Aradia giggled, then grinned wide, looking over Kanaya's shoulder. She turned to Roxy and Rose, and stared.  
  
Rose was arguing with a blue collared troll with a pair of round rimmed glasses, and a hook and claw set of horns. It was quiet arguing until Rose scratched her ears, and the troll stopped cursing her out and purred. Loudly, she said, "Fine! I guess you're good enough to 8e my owner."  
  
Kanaya's jaw dropped. Rose and Roxy paid Jade, who waved them out, and headed towards the shocked Jade blood. Rose's troll paid her no atention until she spoke.  
  
"Vriska? Vriska Serket?"  
  
She turned, and her odd, seven pupiled left eye went just as wide as her normal one.  
  
"Fussyfangs!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for Jade's troll. Although I already sort of have an idea of who it's going to be, so you might as well just tell me who you think it should be and hope I change my mind. :P


	10. Reacquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska and Kanaya videochat, since Rose had to actually go home for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i misspelled the chapter title, please tell me. My phone doesnt have autocorrect.

Kanaya sat in front of the laptop on Monday, Vriska on the other end. The two had gotten the initial 'I know you!' event over the day before. Now they sat, set up by Rose and Roxy, to talk about what had happened after Kanaya was adopted. The first time.  
  
"Sup?" Vriska asked, smiling tentatively. Kanaya smiled wide.  
  
"Not Very Much. It Is So Good To See You Again, Vriska. I Know We Didn't Get A Chance To Really Talk Yesterday, So... How Have You Been? Is Rose Nice To You?"  
  
"Wow, Fussyfangs. You talk even more than I remem8er." Vriska laughed, smiling wide. Kanaya purred loudly, smiling back. "I've 8een good. Aradia pro8a8ly told you this, 8ut Old Man Lee hit six feet under. Wish it coulda 8een 8, 8ut... What are you gonna do, you know?" the Blue blood shrugged, and then paused to scratch behind one ear with a hind leg. "As for this Rose chick, she's... okay. Not horri8le. Not gr8 either, 8ut not horri8le. Sort of in the middle. 8etter than a snot nosed 8rat."  
  
Kanaya nodded. "Yeah... Like The One Who Adopted Me." she muttered, sighing through her nose. She played with the hem of her new blue skirt, inspiration having struck after Rose and Vriska left. "But Hey, That's Over And Done With. I'm Safe In A New Home With Someone Who Doesn't Treat Me Like A Dog."  
  
"Says Kanaynay."  
  
"Shut Up. I Happen To Be Fond Of Her Nickname For Me."  
  
"Yeah, like you're fond for her."  
  
"Shut Up. That Isn't True. I Don't Go For Humans And I Don't Know Where That Rumor Started!" Kanaya pouted. Vriska rolled her eyes.  
  
"Relaaaaaaaax! I was kidding! It's called a joke, Stuffyfangs." she stuck her tongue out, flicking her ears. Kanaya pouted more at her. "Fiiiiiiiine! Kanaya. Happy?"  
  
She brightened a bit. "Yup." she smiled. "I Missed You So Much." she leaned on the edge of the desk she was at. Vriska nodded, looking away for a minute.  
  
"... So, how have you 8een?" she asked, changing the subject.  
"Oh, Lately I Have Been So Great. Roxy Is The Best Owner Ever! She's Really Nice, And Cares For Me And Buys Me Fabrics When She Can. She Is An Okay Cook But I Can Fix That. She Treats Me So Great, Like I'm A Person, Not A Pet." she beamed, purring loud enough for Vriska to hear over the webcam. The Blue blood smiled wide, and watched her friend be all happy.  
  
"You loste w8." she realized.  
  
"More Like Nearly Died From Starvation. I've Put On Weight Since Roxy Started Caring For Me." she admitted. Vriska nodded.  
  
"Good. You need it, you scrawny runt."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You know I mean that in the 8est possi8le way." Vriska was grinning like an ass. Kanaya huffed, rolling her eyes. They sat in silence, unspoken thoughts clouding the stiffling emptiness. A clock ticked along.  
  
When it started to get repressive and awkward, Kanaya started to say something, only to shake her head.  
  
"I'll Talk To You Later, Vriska. I Have To Go." she said, sadly. Before the other girl could respond, she exited out, flopping her head in her hands with an unhappy whine.  
She couldn't do it. Fuck. Why couldn't she do it? There was no reason for her need to pause. She should be able to just speak with her about it. Why did she always have such trouble with her emotions?  
  
Kanaya sighed and turned the laptop off, scampering off to go sew something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeep voting! :D


	11. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya has a short flashback, and then gets a bath.  
> Then things get emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the months long delay. I couldn't find the motivation to sit down and put this into actual words... I've got my brain mostly in order not though, so I'll be getting chapters up again.  
> Honestly, I had this typed twice already, and then lost it because my computer restarted.

Kanaya sat on the couch, at her laptop. Vriska was online, but Kanaya still didn't know if she should pester her.

Both of the trolls had been able to convince their owners into letting them get Pesterchums. Kanaya gnawed at her lip, remembering their last conversation, two days ago, which she had so rudely cut off.

~~~

Kanaya was watching the latest episode of Bravest Warriors, the final episode in the season. She sat, enraptured, as the plot unfolded before her, squeeing appropriately at the Catbug shenanigans. A window popped up suddenly, and she flailed mildly, managing to pause the video.

"What In The World..? Oh, Pesterchum."

\- arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

AG: Heeeeeeeey Fussyfur! Guess who?  
GA: You I Presume Are Vriska Right  
AG: What the hell????????? Did you forget how to punctu8tion or something?  
GA: As Though You Have Room To Talk After All Those ? Marks  
GA: And 'punctu8tion' ?  
GA: Really Vriska  
GA: Really  
AG: Yes, really, Fussyfur! God!  
GA: So What Is The Occasion For This Disturbance  
GA: I Am Watching Bravest Warriors And You Are Interupting  
AG: 8lah 8lah 8lah, 8ravest Warriors this, 8ravest Warriors that. Do you talk a8out aaaaaaaanything else?  
GA: What Do You Want Vriska  
AG: I wanted to say hi 8ut apparently thats not an option while you're watching your preeeeeeeecious 8ravest Warriors!  
GA: That Is Not True Vriska  
AG: Are you sure?  
GA: Yes  
AG: Well, I'm not so sure! Whatever, Kanaya, I was just seeing what you were up to, 8ut I guess I matter less than a stupid mini series.  
GA: Vriska  
AG: No, 8on't you 'Vrisk8' me!  
AG: Go off to y8ur h8ppy wonderland 8f m8ke8el8eve, 8nd le8ve little ol' Vrisk8 to herself!  
GA: You Know What  
GA: Fine

\- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] -

~~~

Kanaya sighed. That had been dumb. Vriska had been hurting, and she just left like that. _Stupid Stupid Dumb_... She thought. She stared at Vriska's chumhandle, or, trollhandle? Trollhandle. The Jade blood sighed, and rubbed her cheeks, then simply logged off for the time being. She hopped down and went to water her plants.

When Roxy got home from work, Kanaya was taking a nap on the couch. She smiled and picked the troll up, rocking her gently. The girl blinked awake.

"Whu..?" Kanaya rubbed her eyes, and smiled a bit. "Oh. Hey." 

"Hey there you cutie. Hope you haad a good day. Did you talk to Vriska?" 

"No... I ... I Couldn't Do It. I Got Nervous." she sighed, and rubbed her eyes. 

"That's okay, Kanaynay." Roxy kissed her forehead, and she smiled a bit wider. 

"Did You Talk To Rose Today?" Kanaya wiggled upright, snuggling against Roxy. 

"No, not yet. I just haven't had time. We're both busy, honestly. I'll call her after dinner." Roxy sat down and scratched at Kanaya's ears, sighing. The troll girl purred happily, relaxing. "Hey. Bath time, okay?" 

"Uuugh... But Roxyyyyy." 

"No buts. Come on." she set her down and they headed in, Kanaya sulking about it. 

"I Don't Want A Bath Right Now." 

"You never actually want a bath." 

"I Know." she stuck her tongue out at her owner, then just complied. It usually meant she was getting steak for dinner as a reward for being good. 

Either way, there was a lot of splashing. 

Later, Kanaya was all clean, and curled up on the couch, staring at her pesterchum. She listened to the background noise of Roxy and Rose talking about their days over skype, when a chat window popped up, startling her. "Oh God!" she blinked fully awake again, and checked the chat.

\- arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

AG: Yo.

Kanaya stared, not sure how to respond. She froze up under pressure.

AG: Look, I'm... I'm sorry I said those things. I didn't really mean them.  
AG: Okay, I did at the time, 8ut I thought a8out it, and I was sort of really mean to you.  
AG: So, sorry.  
AG: Are you even there?  
AG: Am I just w8sting my time here?  
GA: Oh Um No I Am Here  
AG: Okay, good. 8out time.  
GA: Sorry  
GA: I Should Have Been A Bit Nicer When I Left  
GA: I Just  
GA: I Was A Little Hurt By What You Said  
GA: Especially Because You Were So Hypocritical At The Moment  
AG: Yeah, I know, okay? That's why I apologized. That's not a thing I do.  
GA: I Know  
GA: Thank You And You Are Forgiven  
AG: I don't know why you put up with me, Fussyfur........  
  
 _Because I care_ she thought, and sighed. She couldn't... Weeell...  
  
GA: Because I Care About You   
AG: ........  
AG: In what way........?  
GA: I Dont Know I Just Do  
AG: Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah... Okay. Whatever.  
AG: I'm glad we're talking again, though.  
GA: Me Too Vriska  
GA: Me Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice _any i > typos, do share, because thats editing and I need to do that._
> 
>  
> 
> _Also, continue to supply awesome opinions and input. I love you guys. :P_


	12. A Regretable Happening

My Darling Readers,

I won't attempt to skirt around this for any longer. I regret to inform you all that I am discontinuing the creation of this fic. Some viable points have been raised by a certain charismatic, somewhat loud reader, and they hit home pretty hard. I have evolved my headcanons and characters quite a lot since my first bumbling attempts at pawfooted petstuck trolls well over a year ago, and they no longer fit the images set here.

Please, do not take this as fault to yourselves. You are all wonderful, faithful readers, and some are likely reading this for the first (and now last) time.

To put it simply, it's not you, it's me.

I do not plan on completely excising myself from the Petstuck universes by any means; simply altering the way I portray them. You may recall that I hinted at this world of mine eventually becoming much more mature. This has happened. My sweet Kanaya centered universe is no longer a place I can comfortably rest my headcanons. I do promise another, much more intense Petstuck fic in the future, but most likely not the near future, as it is still in the works, as well as the early editing stage, and has no foreseable end at the moment.

For now, my readers, I bid you goodnight.

Goodnight, sweet readers.  
Goodnight.


End file.
